cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Carrigan
Nicole Renee Carrigan '''also known as '''Nikki, is a character in ''Cherry Hill''. She is played by Emily VanCamp. She intially seemed to be the wife of Harry Gerard, however in a surprise twist of events, infact turned out to be his mistress, whom he lived with whilst escaping his real wife back in the city. Harry divorced Anne-Marie, freeing them from her forever. Harry proposed to Nikki in the Season 2 finale, and Nikki accepted. The couple married inbetween the Season Two and Three break, though Nikki's mother made Nikki keep her maiden name of Carrigan. Nikki became pregnant, but she miscarried after being stabbed in a near-fatal attack by the Hill Killer. The attack also left her unable to have children, but due to her wanting them so bad, she and Harry seeked out any means neccesary to get a child. Nikki became quite religious following the attack as well, seeing the fact that she's still alive as a gift. Six years following the attack, the couple still hasn't been able to find a means to get a child. Harry hired a woman off the streets named Rosa Cortez as their surrogate, though her obnoxious behavior leaves Nikki turned off, though she decides to go through with it because she won't back down at a chance to get a baby when she's so close to doing so. Background Through a series of flashbacks we discover that Harry and Nikki were brought together through the downfall of their relationships. Nikki had fallen out with her boyfriend, whilst Harry and Anne-Marie remained in a loveless marriage, where she had prioritised her work. Nikki stormed into a bar whilst she was still underaged following a fight with her boyfriend and Harry defended her from him, sending him off. The two talked and found they had a lot in common, even though there was a large age gap between them. Before long, Harry and Nikki had moved their affair into cozy weekends in his holiday home, however one morning Nikki is startled to find Anne-Marie stood behind her. Anne-Marie told Nikki that she was the last in a long line of many of Harry's women and that she should not get so comfortable, Nikki retalliated by saying Harry cared for her, but Anne-Marie laughed her off. When Harry discovered the two, Anne-Marie ordered him home, realising he had been backed into a corner Harry decided to follow his orders before telling Nikki a plan that'd ensure they'd still get to see eachother. The two planned to pass themselves off as a married couplea buy a house together, due to Harry's job he'd not be at home often, so people would assume he was on business, whilst in reality he would be at home with Anne-Marie, who assumed the same when he went to visit Nikki. Nikki desperate to see Harry again, agreed. Season 1 Nikki and her husband, Harry Gerard, moving into their new house (The Carter House) Lydia remarked to Dana that Nikki could be a new friend for herseld, Miranda and Naomi. He was later seen helping Nikki with boxes when Monica introduced herself. Monica assumed Harry and Nikki were father and daughter. When Nikki corrected her, Monica seemed very surprised, though accepted the fact quickly. Nikki also informed Monica that there was quite a few others looking for houses in the area, in which Monica was very excited about. She was later seen holding hands with her husband moments before the crash, witnessing it as it crashed onto the Harper Household. (Freefall) Season 2 Nikki makes Harry breakfast in bed as he has been working out of town the past few weeks, when asked how her job hunting is going, she explains not well aside from an interview in Meyer's Bridal Boutique, Harry then offers to set Nikki up with her own business. Nikki seems cautious and says he cannot use creidt cards or she will disocver their secret, it is unsure who this woman is but it could impact their marriage. Harry agrees, but explains he wants to help her and that the secret is safe. Miranda King also hints that the two have become subject of much gossip, in conversation with Verity, Miranda says that Monica always seems surprised by the apirs marriage and when she see's he has gone out of town jokes that he is robbing the cradle. Nikki later gets the job at Meyer's Bridal Boutique due to storeowner Jennifer Meyer being impressed by her resume. Nikki begs Harry to help the place out when she overhears Jennifer saying how much the store is failing due to bad economy and saying how much a hair salon add-on would increase income. After some pushing from Nikki, Harry takes money from the bank account he shares with his wife Anne-Marie and offers it to Jennifer in order to expand the store. She takes it and puts money into remodeling the store with a hair salon add-on, thanking Nikki eternally and bumping her up a spot to co-manager. Nikki is best friends with Jennifer's daughter, Lauren. While spending time in Nikki's backyard pool, Lauren confesses that she knows little to nothing about Nikki's past and asks why she's so secretive. Nikki gets a phone call from Anne-Marie threatening her about the money she took from her account. She asks Lauren to leave, and Lauren does so. Nikki panics about Anne-Marie's call and attempts suicide on the bridge due to how much she tore her life apart the last time they were caught together. Following her failed attempt, Nikki apologizes for overreacting though she gets a bit of attention for it. Anne-Marie finally arrives in town and spills the details, that Nikki is actually Harry's mistress and that she is his real wife, in front of everyone. Harry asks her for the divorce papers and Anne-Marie reluctantly agrees as long as Harry pays back the money he stole from their joint account. Nikki and Harry are faced with cold stares and glares from a town that feels betrayed by them. Nikki is berated by Pushpa Desari during a meeting discussing Monica Jones' upcoming wedding and Nikki rushes off. A mob surounds Nikki and Harry's house but Monica shoo's them off. The couple thank her for her assistance, but Nikki decides that a brief split would be best for them and their image. Harry agrees and he leaves. Nikki begins to regret her decision and confesses this to Lauren and Monica. Lauren wonders if the split was the right thing to do, and Nikki begins to feel lonely. Nikki does Monica's hair for the wedding and also attends it. Harry makes a sudden appearance and the two reunite. Harry proposes to Nikki, and she accepts, but decides not to make an announcement so they don't take the thunder away from Monica and Jeremy's wedding day. When Monica throws the bouquet, Nikki ironically catches it, and she gives a smile to Harry. Season 3 Nikki and Harry are married following the four month gap between the last season finale and this season's premiere, though Nikki kept her maiden name due to her mother's wishes. During this conversation, it is revealed that Nikki has three sisters -- though all four of them have different fathers. Nikki is called up late at night to come babysit Monica and Jeremy's baby Matthew when Miranda goes missing. Nikki is thrilled and accepts this opportunity. Monica notes that Nikki and Harry should have kids. The next day, Nikki is seen in the pool when Harry comes to say his goodbyes. Harry is leaving on a big business trip. The two kiss and Harry drives off. (Sins of Our Fathers) ''Nikki is seen briefly checking her phone for messages from Harry. ([[Good Twin|''Good Twin]]) Nikki invites Lauren over to tell her some good news. The news is not shown to us, though Lauren and Nikki both seem equally thrilled about it. Nikki asks Lauren whether or not she should call Harry to tell him about the news. Lauren tells her that it would be best to wait for his return home and tell him in-person. Nikki heads off for work, and Lauren stays at Nikki's house to go swimming. While at work, speculation made by Belinda makes Nikki curious about Harry's true whereabouts and questions her ability to trust him. Nikki leaves work early because she's not feeling well. Nikki finds Monica and Lauren are both still in the pool. Monica tells Nikki to come in, but Nikki first asks Harry in a text where he is and what he's doing. Thinking she's going crazy, she gives up and decides not to believe Belinda. After Monica and Lauren leave, Nikki is watching the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" when a mysterious attacker enters her home. She is thrown through a window and onto a balcony. After a brief scuffle, Nikki is stabbed in the side and thrown off the balcony into her swimming pool. Her body is pulled out by Harry, who is just arriving home from his trip. Eve Warner shows up and says she heard the entire thing and wants to know what happened. As Harry calls 911, Nikki's status is unknown though things do not look good. (''Superheroes'') Nikki is taken to the hospital and Eve arrested due to suspicions about her being at the scene of the crime. The doctors take Nikki to the ER, but following her surgery she dies. Nikki awakens to find herself in a completely black place with an old woman she recognizes as Mr. Warbler, an old woman from her childhood who used to play with her when her sisters ignored her. Warbler explains that Nikki died, but is "in-between" places because her time on Earth isn't done yet and she needed a guide back home - someone who would instruct her to do things. Nikki asks what she's doing there, Warbler says she's been dead for twenty years and the only reaon she's in here with Nikki is because Nikki asked for her to be here because she is the only person Nikki was close to that is deceased. She tells Nikki to walk through the darkness to return home - she does so. Nikki wakes up in the ER and the doctors, as well as Harry and Lauren, find her 'ressurection' miraculous. They finish her surgery but later tell her that her baby miscarried and that she will be unable to have children due to the damage done by the attack. (''If Only'') While resting in the hospital, Nikki asks Harry to do her a favor. Harry asks her what it is, and Nikki says she suspects Anne-Marie might have been responsible for her attack and says she wants Harry to look into it. Harry promises he will and he depart on his journey. (''A Hot Summer's Day'') Harry returns home to find Nikki there after her healing and he tells her that Anne-Marie had nothing do with the attack, she says his assurance is all she needs and the two kiss. ([[Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard?|''Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard?]]) In ''Kidulthood, Nikki and Harry discover that Summer is looking for a new place to live following the murder of her finace, and Nikki lets Lauren know about this. In Family Portrait, Nikki attends church and she has a run-in with D.J. Keegan. The two chat and Nikki learns that D.J. is pregnant with a baby. She decides she won't be needing a blanket her mother made for the baby she was pregnant with and gives it to D.J. as a gift for her baby. D.J. thanks Nikki for it. This, however, refuels Nikki's need to have a baby and she and Harry decide to look into adoption. In the finale Harry and Nikki invite a social worker into the house to evaluate them and see if they are fit enough to adopt. April evaulates them and after making some rude comments she tells them they "may" be on the waiting list, which Nikki says dooms them. In the montage, Nikki and Harry watch as Tyrell's dead body - the Hill Killer - is taken away and the survivors of the hostage crisis at the Warner's house taken off for police questioning and for some, to the emergency room. 6-Year Timejump During the six year gap between Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang and Season 4, Nikki and Harry have not progressed at all in their search for a child and their marriage has detreroirated because of it. It's mentioned that Nikki's half-sisters were asked to be surrogates but they declined Nikki's offer. Due to Lauren starting with a clean slate of friends due to her recent newfound "fame" as a local celebrity, she and Nikki stopped talking though it's never been stated that the two had gotten into a fight like Lauren did with Summer. Season 4 Nikki and Harry have an argument about the prospect of having a child, it seems they've given up but Nikki wants to start again, Harry doesn't want to deal with the stresses of it all over again. He finally gives in and says they can look again. They look into Nikki's sister Cat Jenson as a surrogate, but she declines the offer. After a run-in at the store with a thief, Harry later brings the thief home, introducing Nikki to her as their new surrogate, her name is Rosa Cortez. Nikki is wary of Rosa, and the two don't get along. After harry asks rosa to help Nikki out, Rosa sneaks into the Meyer's Bridal Boutique store where Nikki works and screws up a customer's order. After irritating Belinda, wo works at the store, Belinda quits her job and leaves Nikki infuriated. Nikki later stops by to tell Jennifer about Belinda quitting and runs into Patricia, who is helping Jennifer babysit their granddaughter Simone whilst John, D.J., Dylan and Lauren went off camping. Patricia remembers Nikki's name and remembers that D.J. mentioned Nikki giving her the blanket all those years ago. Patricia returns the blanket to Nikki saying she deserves it back. Nikki thanks her emotionally, while Jennifer encourages her to talk to Harry about Rosa's behavior